


SEVEN DEVILS

by Mslauramarie92



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslauramarie92/pseuds/Mslauramarie92
Summary: [AU] On an Earth far from this one, choices had been made, lives had changed. Dinah Laurel Lance had found a home in Central City and the love of her life: Barry Allen. She always found herself proud of the virtuous man that he was, always siding with the right way, rather than the easy way. But what happens when Barry makes the wrong choice and let's that darkness in. Is the man that man that she loved truly gone or is there a chance at redemption? [Laurel Lance/ Barry Allen] [Based on a Roleplay I have.]





	SEVEN DEVILS

_She-Devil_

  


_"Why should I fear death? If I am, death is not. If death is, I am not. Why should I fear that which cannot exist when I do?" I remember reading that somewhere, and here I thought that it was so profoundly beautiful; then again, I was quite naïve then…_

 

There was a soft ticking that came around about every second. ‘Dammit, I told Joey to get that fixed.’ There she was staring up at the ceiling watching the ceiling fan gently swaying in the direction of where it was turning to move the cool air around the room. The subtle sound was what was keeping her conscious, her aquatic optics open. Then again, there was that classic tune playing in the background of the homely dinner. _We’ll meet again- Don’t know where, don’t know when, but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day…_ Everything in her life was completely inside out, gutted, exposed for all the world to see. The Flash: The Hero of Central City had fallen. Her breaths were staggered, holding on to desperately hold back her sobs of pain. Lifting her head ever so slightly, Laurel’s head shuddered as she looked at the wound in her and through her abdomen. Laurel tilted her head back as she scooted her elbows more firmly beneath her in order to prop herself back against their structure. The Black and White tiled floor beneath her was now coated in a pool of crimson. “Shit…” Her voice was shuddering ever so slightly as she brought her hand to the side of her wound, to the side of a large jagged shard of glass. “Mnnnf!” She grunted out as the pressure inevitably caused a puddle of her blood to ooze out of the orifice and coated her black leather top. There was an alarm that was sounding off in the distance despite the eerie silence that filled the streets. “What have you done…” She muttered as she slowly and effortlessly brought herself to where she could prop herself against the wall. Aquatic hues stared straight in front, her heart slowly pounding beneath her breast from her exertion. Now Laurel could get a good look at the wound she sustained. Well now, that hardly looked good. Using the wall behind her, Laurel pushed herself up by leaning down back on it. Licking her lips, Laurel seen that the diner had several neatly placed towels on the counter a few yards out in front of her. Swallowing hard, the blond haired vigilante had pushed forward, and with every step that she took blood dripped from her out and onto the floor. Grinding her teeth from bottom jaw to top, Dinah Laurel Lance did what any first aid would tell you not to. She yanked that son of a bitch out and as she did so, Laurel shoved the towels into her abdomen, beneath her leather suit. There was no time to waste, she needed to get back to S.T.A.R Labs. 

  
At the final trek of her journey, just before the entrance of S.T.A.R Labs, she felt an ominous presence and that coaxed her to turn around. Dinah Laurel Lance was confronted with the demon of Central City. “What are you doing here?” Her voice was strong despite her obvious wounds that she sustained. “I would have thought you would have bled out by now Pretty Bird.” Laurel scowled at his voice, her eyes focused on the man before her. “You aren’t going in there.” A laugh emerged from his oral cavity. “And what? What you’re going to stop me? Don’t make me laugh Laurel. In your condition…” Laurel immediately cut him off. “YOU have no right to talk about my condition anymore. Now leave, leave while you still have the chance.” A short and sadistic chortle emerged from his mouth once more. “No chance in Hell.” It was then with a flash of light that Laurel would now see three Speedsters before her. Jay . Kid Flash and Jesse Quick. “What are you guys doing? This is my fight with him!” Laurel cried out as Kid Flash turned his head just enough to look at her, to show he was speaking to only her. “Get inside Black Canary. We’ll hold him off enough for you to get inside.” Laurel did as instructed and as she ran red, and yellow streaks emerged all-around her. Even as she ran, she felt zip of air fall past her and she continued on, she got into Star Labs; panting, heart nearly pounding out of her chest. As soon as she was in, she looked up, still panting to see Wells and Cisco. Cisco at the door with a mechanism and Wells with a cannon of some sorts. Zip, Zip, Zip. One. Two. Three. Jay, Jesse and Wally. A sense of relief washed over her as the three speedsters ran into the Labs. “What are you guys thinking? You could have—.” Zip. Laurel’s eyes were wide with shock, fear, but also heartbreak. “Stop this. Stop it right now.” Her voice was cracking as she stepped forward Cisco’s fingers tapping at the keys on the device while Wells maintained his sharpshooter aim. “No.” His response was curt as he kept his eyes solely on her now. “Where is she?” He questioned her, stepping forward, his black boot touching the concrete flooring. “BARRY!” Her scream transitioned into a Canary Cry and shot the Speedster backwards and just then, Cisco managed to shut the door to the Labs and Barry Allen’s back slammed into its steel structure. The sound made Laurel’s abdomen twist with pain as she fought every muscle in her body to run to the man…speedster. “NOW! NOW! NOW!” She heard the voice of Wally crying out to Wells who had his weapon pointed at Barry Allen, ready to shoot at his team-mate…his friend. BZZZGHHHHH! A shot of gold shot from the gun and for a moment in time, everything was frozen. “Barry…” She whispered out, her knees threatening to give way beneath her. “Get her out of here!” Wells demanded and within seconds, Laurel felt the ice cold touch of Caitlyn Snow’s hands on her shoulders, pulling her away from the scene as she watched as Wally and Jay took a hand to either arm of Barry Allen and sped him to the chamber. “Laurel…it’ll be alright…we’ll fix this. I promise.”

 

**3 Months, 2 weeks, 3 days and 17 hours later-**

“There has to be something. _Anything_ that we can do!” It was the voice of Joe West, his voice filled with the frustration that everyone was feeling. It had been months since Barry Allen was locked into the meta-human chamber, a cell made specifically for The Flash, and every day of those three months, Dinah Laurel Lance had went to see her fiancé, her eyes looking at the man she had loved, the man who became everything he sworn against being: a monster. “Cisco? Caitlyn? DOES ANYBODY HAVE A SOLUTION?” The team all sat in the same place they had sat for weeks on end, struggling to find a way to save their best friend, their son, their brother…their lover. Laurel had her elbows on her knees, her posture hovering over her thighs as she sat, listening to the silence that penetrated the room after the most recent outburst from Joe. The group had their turns on frustration, all except for Laurel, every day, every second begged for some sort of divine realization to help snap Barry out of this, but nothing would come to her. There was a hushed ‘shh’ sound coming from the infirmary, and it was that sound that Laurel lifted her head, turning it slightly in order to see Caitlyn holding a baby, her baby. Laurel Lance broke her silence and brought herself to a stand. “Here, she’s probably tired. I’ll take her.” Laurel motioned for Caitlyn to give her, her daughter. “But Laurel are you sure? You really hurt-.” Caitlyn questioned as she continued to hold the child within her arms. “Caitlyn. Give me my child. Now.” Laurel hissed as she walked over, giving the red-head one more opportunity to give her the baby. Caitlyn, reluctantly extended her arms and gave the baby to Laurel. It was then revealed that Laurel had been covered in bandages from the breast down to her hips. Holding her child within her arms, looking at her, Laurel had such a painful urge to release a sob of sorrow. “I love you sweetheart…Daddy loves you too.” She whispered pressing her lips to the soft skin of her daughter’s head. It was then that the moment that was so heartfelt was abruptly cut short. Alarms blaring, Laurel Lance looked at Cisco and Joe came over to Laurel, offering his armsout to the baby. “What’s going on?” Laurel questioned as she released a wince as she gave a nod to Joe, thanking him for taking ahold of her child. 

  


“Holy…Damn. We got a building on fire on 8th and Pennsetucky, and on 23rd and Gordon, we have a meta-human spike.” Cisco stated as his fingers tapped quickly away at the keyboard. “Speedsters at building fire and you and I at the spike?” Cisco questioned as he looked up from the screen, locking everything in place so that Caitlyn and Wells could easily take over.  Laurel gave a nod as she quickly made her way over to her gear. “Laurel. You shouldn’t go out. I…I really don’t want to use my powers, but you need to heal and you’re just going to reopen old wounds.” Laurel shook her head as she stripped out of her pants and moved to quickly assemble her leather gear as The Black Canary. “Caitlyn. With the Flash out of commission, it’s all hands on deck. I’ll sew myself up when I get back.” Laurel stated as her hands slipped on her mask and pulled her hair out from beneath the mask. “Ready?” Cisco questioned as he himself got his goggles on his face. With a nod, The Black Canary and Vibe disappeared into a breach and Jesse Quick and Kid Flash made their way to the burning building. “She’s going to kill herself.” Caitlyn whispered out as she shook her head a slight bit. “She knows that. Every day without Allen, she becomes a little more dead inside, the only thing that is holding her together is our friendship and presence and their child.” 

 

The battle, it was hard fought, and despite her injuries, Vibe and The Black Canary saved the day against the uprising within Central City. Sure the Meta-Human chamber was completely full, but it was all-in-all a good day’s work. “You good?” Laurel turned her head as she began to unstrap her gloves from her bruised hands. “Hmm?” She questioned as her brunette eyebrow cocked in question. “Laurel. Are you good?” Laurel looked at Cisco as he himself was removing his gear. “Of course I am.” She replied without honestly and truly think about it. “Laurel.” She heard him whisper out, and then she felt his caramel toned hand holding her elbow. “I’m here if you ever need me, I’ve always been here.” His voice was equally as soft as when he said his name so softly, with such a pain-filled attempt to be comforting. “I know Cisco…I know.” Soon the warmth of what Cisco provided Laurel had slowly dissipated as she heard his slow retreating footsteps. A few moments passed before Laurel managed to lower her head and with a pain in her chest, sigh. 

 

There were soft footsteps made as she placed her hand to the register before her. Slowly the doors opened and before her was a man clad in a jet-black suit, his back facing her as she silently approached the chamber that held the one virtuous man by the name of Barry Allen. “So Cisco and I had the most ridiculous day. There had to have been fifty meta-humans that were making an uprising, and Cisco and I bagged and tagged every single one of them. I do however think that Cisco broke his wrist. But then again you two never did learn how to properly throw a punch.” Silence followed her words and she waited for what seemed to be an eternity. “And our baby, she’s so big now. I can’t believe how heavy she’s gotten. When I heal up, I’ll bring her down here to see her Daddy.” Laurel gave a pause as she stood looking at his stagnant seated stance. “Barry…I love you. Our Baby loves you…” She whispered out as her hand touched the glass directly where his shoulder had been if it wasn’t for it separating them. In a nano-second, Laurel Lance was startled to see crimson lightning in front of her face, a black fist connected to it, his head down, shrouded in the darkness. Silence. Laurel didn’t breathe as she reluctantly turned her heel and darted out the Meta-Human chamber, leaving just the silence and the man that consumed so much darkness. Sneakers tapped against the flooring as she darted out of the chamber, the massive reinforced door closing behind her and then, her back pressed hard against it, knowing he couldn’t see her any longer; she slid down it. Releasing a sob she hung her head down low, and then her hazel eyes began to flood with tears. 

  


“Laurel…” She heard the voice of Caitlyn Snow next to her and it was then that The Black Canary took in the sight of the good doctor sliding down to sit next to her. “Maybe, you should take a break from visiting? Give you both time to think?” Caitlyn suggested as she took her friend’s hand in hers. “He doesn’t need to think Caitlyn…He’s lost…” She gave a pause as the tears continued to fall and she looked blankly forward. “Look it took me a long time to find him…” All the memories of them together began to flood her mind. “Even then it took me a long time to know that I wanted him, to married, to be his wife, to have his kids…Barry Allen is the father of my child, the love of my life.” She whispered out, thinking about what Barry Allen meant to her, as she now seen a pair of long legs in front of her. “The Barry Allen you know…is dead, and there’s no getting him back.” Her eyes snapped upwards and she now was standing, face to face against Wells. “What the _FUCK_ did you say?” Laurel questioned, her voice filled with venom. “He’s dead Laurel. Barry. Is. Dead.” Laurel thrust her arms forward throwing her fists to either side of Wells’ head her fists colliding with the wall behind him as she stared at the genius dead in the eyes. She held this position for several seconds, but Wells did not back down. After those moments spent thinking about what he said, Laurel released her fists from the wall and brought them roughly to either side of her head. “Damn it!” She cried out and then, Caitlyn stood up and reached out for Laurel Lance who immediately shrugged off the attempt at comfort. “Let her go Snow.” “But.” There was a silence between the three before Laurel took off from the cortex, her leather jacket being plucked from her chair in the cortex, and with that the female left S.T.A.R.S Labs. With Laurel fleeing the building the remainder of the Flash team had convened in the Cortex and Snow had been looking at Wells, concerned as to what she should say. “HR.” She whispered out as Cisco sat down, hearing, seeing everything on the cameras. “I know what I said was sharp but it was true. Barry Allen IS dead.” Caitlyn shook her head and brought her arms to cross beneath her breasts. “Barry Allen is the love of Laurel’s life. That girl’s heart beats for Barry Allen.  Barry was epic for her, they were the perfect love story. He was perfect, he was everything. That man turned her world…she can’t just let him go.” Caitlyn attempted to explain it to Wells, but everyone knew it all too well. Laurel Lance returned to an empty home. Thank god for Iris and Joe to watch after Barry’s daughter, so that gave her a chance to heal. But when she got home, there was so much pain that she felt bubble within her stomach, in her heart, it felt so toxic. _The minute you see all the things you have…you see all the things that you stand to lose._ “Damn it! DAMN IT!” Laurel cried out, tears flowing down her face as she slammed her fists into anything in the near proximity of her, shattering tables, chairs, photos, vases; _everything._ Was there nothing left for her? _Barry. Is. Dead._ Was she nothing without Barry? 

The next morning, Laurel had been outside with one of those large dumpster containers in her front lawn, throwing all the things away that she had broken the previous night. “Laurel?” It was Joe and Iris, with Joe holding her daughter within his arms. “What are you doing?” Iris questioned as Laurel then looked around and had seen the destruction inside. “It’s alright, doing some summer cleaning…” Laurel muttered out as she lifted the back of her hand to her forehead to whisk away the beads of sweat that formed. “Iris why don’t you go fix us some coffee while I have a conversation with Miss Lance over here.” During the time that Joe was speaking, he was also handing Laurel the baby so she could nestle into her mother’s arms. “When I was there Joe, on the other Earth and I saw Barry kill all those people. Then when  I thought it was all right, and  I laid in that hospital bed and I thought what if I have this baby and I die? I couldn’t live in a world where my Barry could do such a thing, where my Barry wasn’t my Barry anymore. But then, when she was born…” Laurel whispered as she brought her lips to her daughter’s head. “Joe, I saw her in him. There is only a speck of me, but it’s all him, it’s all Barry. His daughter is so beautiful, she is just like him.” Laurel whispered out as she looked up at Joe. “I can’t let him go Joe. I can’t…lose him…” Joe who was silent had stepped forward, wrapping his arm around his daughter-in-law, holding her and the baby.

 

**Four Months, Five Days and Three Hours Later—**

So much time had passed and Laurel Lance had found herself broken, her heart throbbing every time she walked past Barry’s chamber and when she walked in; all the two shared was silence. But this time, Laurel had just finished a training session with Cisco, a man who had truly stepped up to the plate and helped Laurel with everything he could; Cisco went above and beyond. “That was good training session Cisco, I think we’ll be able to get my Canary Cry to burst through your breaches the more we practice.” Laurel admitted as she brought her hands to her hair and had pulled her lengthy blond locks up and into a messy bun. “Do you have it?” Cisco questioned as he blotted his face with a towel of The X-Men. “Of what?” Laurel questioned, not truly looking at Cisco as he spoke, since Barry’s absence she had become very particular about the process in which she did things and right now, she was scrubbing up. “The Miracle Dream? You know?” Laurel’s hazel eyes shot over to look at the older looking Cisco, his hair pulled back and away his face himself as he pulled on his tank-top over her torso. Laurel stayed silent and that’s when Cisco replied to the silence with “Like Husband like Wife.” It was softly spoken, but loud enough for Laurel to hear it. She walked out of the training facility she and Barry had built together and lifted her gaze to the ceiling. The Miracle Dream… Just as Cisco was walking out, Laurel began speaking to him which caused the Genius to turn his head and look at his best friend. “We hear it over the comms, Barry. His voice. He calls down to us. Says that fighting Zoom had caused him some funny adverse reaction and that it took so long for even a speedster to wear it off. Barry says he’s sorry he’s been gone for so long.” Laurel had answered him, her eyes no longer shedding tears at this point. “You know Laurel…you’re going to have to forgive him one day…for leaving you too soon.” Cisco stated to the back of Laurel Allen. “You’re scared.” Laurel turned her head at Cisco’s brash statement. “You’re scared of letting him go.” Cisco continued and with Laurel opening her mouth to retort she would now find the Labs powering down and everything was completely black. Within seconds the lights came on and Cisco and Laurel had been staring at each other for a few seconds. Eyes locking with eyes, the two didn’t need to share words as they both took off in a run. A desperate run…to the Chamber. But upon their arrival, Laurel Lance had dropped to her knees as she now was face to face with an empty cell. The Flash was gone. 

 

Every minute that passed seemed like an eternity as she searched what seemed to be the universe for the one person in existence that could destroy everything she knew and loved. But then it all came clear that the only place that she knew where she would find him would be at home. Lifting her cellphone out of her breast pocket of her suit, Laurel quickly dialed Joe. “Joe…Joe do you still have the baby?” Laurel paused to hear Joe reply incredulously with ‘yes’. “Get to S.T.A.R Labs. Now.” It wasn’t long before Cisco and The Black Canary herself returned to their official head-quarters. “What?” Wally had been geared up in his Kid Flash attire, his eyes staring confused at Laurel as his hood brushed his shoulder blades. “Wally I need you to do this.” She had unshed tears in her eyes. “Wally…I need you to run.” Hazel eyes were staring into the eyes of Wally West and her eyes focused on her baby and then to him. What was she doing? Wally kept his eyes on the fact that Laurel was holding out her baby to him. “Please and when you get there Wally, tell them to name her Nora. She is everything pure and good about Barry, that’s from Nora. Please. Wally, we’ll hold down the fort here but I can’t do that Wally unless you run. Run dimensions away from here. You’re the only one fast enough. Please…” Wally hesitant took the finally named Nora and looked up at everyone in the Cortex. “But what about you all?” Wells who had his arms crossed had looked at Wally and gave a short reply. “Ramon will open a breach while Laurel…Laurel deals with Barry.” Wally who had looked up to Laurel like an older sister had shook his head, this look that Laurel Lance knew so well had stepped forward, her hands on either side of Wally’s face. “Wally you need to protect my child, you need to protect that last piece of Barry that we all have left. You need to find someone and have them help you, because if he finds you Wally the entire multi-universe is lost. You need to go. Run. NOW.” It was then that she reached forward, pulling on the mask onto Kid Flash. After everything, he was going to probably lose everyone, lose his Earth. Laurel then looked towards Nora and gave a small breath as she brought her lips to her daughter’s head. “I love you my sweet, sweet bird. I promise…no matter what I’ll always love you and Daddy will always love you.” Kissing her daughter one last time, she inhaled her scent and with a silent sob she pulled back and looked at Kid Flash and gave a nod. Then, within an instant, they were gone. Laurel stood there for a long moment until Cisco brought his arms around her and held the mother who was pulled away from her only child. “Laurel c’mere hon.” Cisco whispered as he pulled her to training room that she had utilized during her training sessions. “Laurel you’re going to have to forgive him?” Cisco whispered, his hands on either side of her shoulders. “You’re going to have to forgive Barry for leaving you so soon, you’re going to have to forgive him for going dark-side. You’re going to get through this Laurel. You’re going to get him back. But you have to forgive him for losing himself…” 

**_THE FINAL CONFRONATION_ **

****

“Well, well, well. Dinah Laurel Lance, isn’t this ironic. With you being a lawyer and all that, isn’t there laws against keeping a child from their Father?” Laurel was blankly staring at Barry her hands at either side of her as she looked at the figure in black before. “You don’t need to worry about Nora, you need to worry about me.” Laurel’s voice was cold as she spoke, her eyes fixated on her lover. “You named her Nora? How fitting both die by being murdered…” His voice drawled on as he spoke but Laurel focused not on his words, but what he was doing. “It’s just you and I Barry.” She stated, trying to keep him on topic. “It’s Savitar now, the name Barry is so….human.” His icy stare made Laurel narrow her eyes. “Too bad you ARE a human. Because I can make you bleed Barry Allen, and if I can make you bleed, I can kill you.” This invoked a sadistic fit of laughter from The Speedster before her. “You couldn’t make me bleed Pretty Bird, in fact you won’t live long enough for you to see yourself bleed.” He sped forward and out of sight of Laurel Lance until he was directly in front of her, his eyes staring into hers as she then equaled his stare, and then jut her head forward to head butt him. With the Speedster taken by surprise with The Canary’s offensive, he was susceptible to the barrage of punches that she delivered to his face, following his body and head with every punch. It was then that Laurel had reached into her suit, and clasped something within her hand. It was then that Laurel delivered a round-house kick to the chest of Savitar who only sped forward and threw his own punches towards Laurel Lance and then axe-handled her into the ground below. Releasing a cry of pain, Laurel’s face was now adorned with several cuts that were oozing out blood. Spitting out, Laurel came to a knelt positioning and charged forward, this time Savitar not using his speed as Laurel shoved Barry forward with her palms and had staggered back far enough. “You’re not going to find Nora, or anyone else. I MADE YOU INTO THIS!” Laurel screamed out as she released a Canary Cry which stunned Savitar and threw him back. “I made you into this monster, I MADE YOU INTO EVERYTHING YOU HATED! IF I HAD DIED! YOU WOULD STILL BE HERE!” Laurel cried out and released another Canary Cry burst, but this time it had missed its’ target. “I am still here and always will be.” The sinister voice was now behind her. But as she whipped around, Savitar was gone. “I am everything I wanted, nothing can match me, and therefore nothing can stop me. Not even you Dinah…Laurel…Lance.” It was then that Laurel opened up her pocket and reveal a small orb like device. “Want to take that bet?” She questioned, huffing as she felt a little bit of the blood getting into her eye. “Before you killed Felicity and Curtis, they whipped me up this Anti-Speedster bomb. It won’t subdue you Barry, it’ll destroy every cell in your body before you and the speedforce could even think about regenerating yourself. I refuse to let you be the monster that you fought against your whole life. So I’d rather see you dead than to see you wear the man I love’s meat suit.” There was a silence that Laurel held as she held the orb a little tighter. “This bomb, makes the A-Bomb look like nothing, and I’ll destroy this city if I can save this Earth, if I can save the Multi-Universe. I will die to make sure you can never see our daughter. So I’ll say it now Barry Allen. I love you. More than anything, and I would rather die together, than live without and know what you have become. So I am giving you a chance Barry, come back to me.” There was a silence again before Savitar now spoke to her. “I’d rather die than to have you weaken me and hold me back. Good-bye Laurel Lance, this planet will be your tomb. Within a Flash, Barry Allen disappeared from sight and it was within that terribly long second that Laurel had to make a decision and with the memories flashing before her, her finger didn’t push the bomb; instead the trigger. Earlier when Laurel Lance had shoved Savitar back, the small tic-tac sized bomb latched onto his suit and now in the distance was a mushroom cloud explosion. The bomb was successful. She did it… Laurel closed her eyes, imagining it would be Barry Allen that took her up in his arms and pulled her away from all this, instead, the winds roared and for one second, Laurel felt pain, but after that…all she seen was white, and bliss. It was over. Now, now she could finally rest. 

  


**48 Hours Later**

“Tell Superman and Batman that I found her body…” It was Hal Jordan’s voice over the intercom as he hovered over a skeleton suffused to dirt and gravel. It wasn’t long before the Justice League retrieved the body of Black Canary and it was then that when her remains were taken to the distant land that only few knew about. Laurel would have been happy, minus a few people many were saved by Cisco’s breach, but it was too late because once Cisco opened his breach to retrieve her, Laurel would have already been fried, a skeleton as her only remains. But in this distant land, the remains of Laurel Lance were suffused into a liquid that was within a pit inside a small little temple like structure. “What are you doing?” A voice full of authority called out as the doors flew open. “I knew, I knew you didn’t destroy the pits entirely Nyssa. I am bringing her back. I am bringing Laurel Lance back to be able to fight that monster.” It was then revealed that the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul would step forward. “This won’t revive her to be who she once was, this won’t be the same Laurel…You have to know this…Iris…” Shaking her head. “She has to stop him Nyssa! He tried to kill his daughter and he…LEFT LAUREL TO DIE!” 

 

“Just as he should have.” A voice emerged from behind the journalist and then a canary cry to rival them all was released from the oral cavity of The Black Canary. The Canary cry could be heard from miles around, causing mountains to crumble, seas to rumble, and livestock to flock to a new spot. It was a cataclysmic event. 

 

And thus, Black Siren was born.

 

 

  X SIRENSONG

  


****


End file.
